Alec remembers
by Snboo
Summary: Alec is having trouble remembering who he slept with.....COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Max, Logan and all other characters Associated with Dark Angel are property of Cameron/Eglee and FOX.  
  
This is my first attempt to a fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews, although I wouldn't mind criticism. Because what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.  
  
Let's get busy  
  
~~ @ Jam Pony ~~  
  
His head was killin' him. He just walked into Jam Pony and headed towards his locker in the hope that nobody would interfere him. He desperately needed some aspirin from the hangover. He could only remember her body. But not her face. *Damn she looked good from below*  
  
"Hey Alec!!" Sketchy yelled.  
  
The sudden loudness of this voice pained Alec's ears.  
  
"Shhhhh.don't yell will ya Sketch." Alec said.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry. So you got busy last night didn't you. Huh mah man!!" Sketchy said while high-fiving Alec.  
  
"Yeah Sketch, I got busy all right, but right now I just have to get rid of this killer hangover first." Alec said.  
  
"Wait I got just the right cure for that. "  
  
Sketchy dragged Alec towards his locker. He took out a bottle. And shoved it into Alec's hands.  
  
"No sketch, no more alcohol. " Alec said.  
  
"It ain't alcohol you idiot, it's a remedy against hangover's."  
  
Alec looked at Sketchy and shrugged his shoulders and drank the stuff that was in the bottle.  
  
It took a minute to take effect but when it took effect, it definitely took effect.  
  
A few minute's later Alec's hangover was gone.  
  
"Sketch, you the man!! I'm buying you at least 2 pitches of beer tonight at Crash. "Alec said happily.  
  
"Thanks buddy." Sketchy said.  
  
"Hey you two knuckleheads, I don't pay you two to stand around. Packages need to be delivered. So Bip bip bip.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
So who do you want it to be that Alec slept with.  
  
max  
  
asha  
  
other gurlie  
  
Please review 


	2. who would it be?

Chapter 2 : who would it be.  
  
Alec went on with the rest of his day delivering packages. He didn't wanted to speak to anyone so he grabbed a lot of packages in once. Just to be out there. He left.  
  
A few minutes later Max walks into Jam Pony.  
  
" Well if it isn't Miss Late-As-Usual, so please enlighten us why you are late?" Normal asks.  
  
" Normal chill!!I'm having a freakin' headache. So leave me alone. I'll get to the packages when I feel like it. " Max yelled at Normal.  
  
Max went towards her locker. Normal followed her behind.  
  
" Ehm..Max, I've got a question."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Where you at Twofers last night by any chance because I think I saw you there but I wasn't really sure.you know."  
  
" WHAT?!!?!?!?!!? Normal get a life!!! "  
  
And with that Max took a package from the counter and left Jam Pony. Leaving Normal still standing at her locker.  
  
" Well at least she didn't say no. Meaning she was there. " Normal said to himself.  
  
By the end of the day. Alec was the first to come in after delivering tons of packages. He went straight to his locker.  
  
" Hey Alec, we on for tonight at Crash right.?" Sketchy asked.  
  
" Yup."  
  
"Cool, see you there at 9, ok? "  
  
" Yeah sure thing Sketch."  
  
And with that Sketchy left Alec by his locker. Alec opened his locker and took out his jacket. And left towards the exit. He bumped into Max. And they both yelled at the same time : " Hey, watch where you're going!!!" "Whatever!!".  
  
And they both went their ways. Max towards her locker and Alec towards his apartment.  
  
And it wasn't until Alec was halfway that he realized whom he just bumped into.  
  
"Wait did I just bump into Max??!?! Same body.no it can't be..no no.I'm just being delusional here. I couldn't have .could I?!?"  
  
Alec finally got home, he tried not to think about the body of last night and the body of Max. After he showered en gotten dressed he headed towards Crash to meet Sketchy and maybe some fine ladies. 


	3. possible candidate nr 2?

Chapter 3 : Possible candidate number 2?  
  
~ @ Crash ~  
  
He was working towards the entrance of Crash. His mind still a bit absent because he was trying to find out who it was that he slept with last night.  
  
*Could it be Max? * He thought to himself. He didn't notice where he was walking so he collided into another person.  
  
"Wow.easy there, buddy, Alec said. " Grabbing the person by the shoulder.  
  
Next thing Alec knew he was being flipped over on the ground with Asha hanging over his head, looking worried.  
  
"Alec are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't knew it was you, I thought it was a drunk. "Asha said with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm ok, it takes a lot more than that to knock me out Asha."  
  
Asha helped Alec up on his feet. He patted the dust of his pants. Asha was looking at his butt when he was doing the dusting off. Alec looked up at her and caught her eyes. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Hey Asha, it's okay to look at my butt. I know I have a nice butt. Wanna stare at it some more. Wanna stare at the real thing here? " Alec said teasing her.  
  
"No I wasn't looking at your ass. Whatever. I got to go. See you around Alec. "She left quickly not looking over her shoulder.  
  
Alec saw her walking away. He checked out her body a numerous times before but this time he felt that it was different. He recognized something about her body. *The curves. The tattoo. The shape of her ass. HER TATTOO!!! I knew I recognized something about her tonight. Ok..now where have I seen this tattoo before? Wait a second could she be the girl I slept with last night?!?! No it couldn't have could I? Damn it, who is this girl that I slept with last night!!?!? * He sighed raking his hand through his hair frustrated.  
  
* If I did it with her. Wow, Alec you the man. But if I did it with Max instead of Asha, then I'd be more of man. * He grinned to himself.  
  
He walked into Crash. He saw Sketchy almost immediately hanging with Original Cindy and Max and Logan. They were all laughing and drinking beer. He walked over towards them.  
  
"Hey guys." He said all cheerful.  
  
"Hey Alec my man." Sketchy said giving him the heads up about a girl who was coming his way.  
  
"Ain't my time to buy the beer," Alec said. Alec walked towards the bar. Ordering a pitcher of beer. When suddenly a girl bumped into him. 


	4. a new playmate?

Chapter 4 : A new playmate?  
  
"Oophfff". Alec said. He looked down at her. Then he saw the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. The color of her eyes, he thought was unique. It was a little bit the color of the ocean while also the color of salmon pink. It was just beautiful. And Alec stood there watching her eyes. Until she shook him awake.  
  
"You okay?" The girl inquired.  
  
"Huh, what? I'm sorry you ok. " Alec quickly recovered.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine and I'm sorry that I bumped into you. " The girl said.  
  
"Well I'm not. "He said grinning at her.  
  
The girl was at a lost of words hearing what Alec said. She just looked at him unbelievable and stood there next to him with her mouth hanging open. Alec looked at her checking her out.  
  
*She ain't bad to bad she's a bit shy, but I can still have fun with her tonight I guess. *  
  
"So what's your name? " He asked.  
  
"It's Ava. What's yours? "She asked.  
  
"It's Alec. Nice name Ava. " He said.  
  
"So how about I buy you a drink?" Alec asked. "Ehm, sure why not. " She replied.  
  
*Ava think girl, you're not going to go home with him right. I mean come on girl you could like see right now that he's a player!! Okay I'm just going to have a drink with him and then I'll be on my way home. Without him.*  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Alec woke up with a killer headache. *Not again. Damn why do I always have this killer headache after a one-night-stand. Wait if I had a one-night- stand, then where's the warmth of the body? *  
  
Alec peered his eyes towards the direction of the other room hearing water running he assumed it was the bathroom. He looked around the room. He wasn't at home. He was somewhere else.  
  
*I'm still at the one-night-stand place. Damn what was her name again? Alicia, Angie, Angelina.something with an A. Allie, Allianora, Asha.. F*ck I didn't sleep with Asha again did I?!!? It could be that I slept with Asha again. But how last thing I remember is that I was hitting on some pretty girl called A., damn what was her name. *  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts. He still heard the shower water running. And suddenly looked over at the clock. It was 7.30 am. *Damn still another hour and a half before I've got to go to work. Better hurry. *  
  
He climbed out of bed. He tried to find his boxershorts in a hurry that he didn't hear the bathroom open a crack. A pair of eyes was watching him looking for his shorts.  
  
"Damn where did I left my shorts." He grumbled to himself. "Ah there."  
  
He quickly donned them on and then went in search for his other clothes. He quickly found his shirt and his shoes. But his socks were gone. He quickly put them on thinking that he could buy another pair another time. He walked towards the door of the apartment. Taking one last look at the apartment. Trying to find something that'll trigger his mind of with whom he was with last night. But found nothing so he just left.  
  
She walked out the bathroom with her robe on. She looked over towards the bed where Alec was lying just a few minutes ago. She looked at her clock and realised it was 7.45 am.  
  
"He must have had to go to work." She mumbled to herself." Maybe I'll just look him up at his work." With that she turned back towards the bedroom and pulled out an outfit for the day. 


	5. here we go again

Sorry for the whole entire delay but I just wanted to say that I just forgot about the fic so I'm sorry but from now on I will try to get a least a few stories every week. I'll try as hard as I can. So here I give you a little something extra. 2 stories at once. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~~ @ Jam Pony ~~  
  
Alec was talking to Sketchy about his night by there lockers waiting for Normal to give them a package to deliver.  
  
".so this chick comes up to me, and she has like this great body swinging at me. She was awesome, at least I think it was her with whom I spend the night with." Alec said the last part little bit mumbling.  
  
"Damn man, how can you forgot a knock-out like that, you must be coming down with something to forget that fox her name and her face." Sketchy said shaking his head.  
  
In the background they hear Normal bipping as usual.  
  
"My golden boy, I have a run for you to sector 4!" Normal yelled.  
  
"Coming Boss! Hey Sketchy see you later at Crash okay, I'm buying." Alec replied.  
  
"Done deal my man." Sketchy said high-fiving Alec.  
  
Alec took the package from Normal and left Jam Pony to deliver it. A few hours later a girl walked into Jam Pony. Normal notices her and walks towards her.  
  
"Yes, and can I help you? If not please leave unless you have some business concerning Jam Pony." Said Normal.  
  
The girl looked up at him like he was alien. *He probably was one* she thought.  
  
"Yes, you can I'm looking for one of your employees. His name is Alec." She said.  
  
"What's your business with my golden boy? Huh, you a cop? You trying to kill my golden boy. Well guess what it ain't going to happen. Understand? You see, I'm on to you and trust me nobody is going to touch my golden boy. So I suggest you leave before I kick your ass out." Normal said.  
  
*Yup definitely an alien.* She thought. She just left leaving Normal watching her walking away. Normal feeling satisfied that he protected his golden boy went back to work. The girl went outside of Jam Pony and stood against a wall just to think about what just happened.  
  
*That asshole. I can't believe that Alec cheated on me with a man. That man is most likely to be his partner. No wonder he acted so strong. There's never any chance that a guy whose so good in bed be a straight. I just knew it he had to be a gay person.*  
  
Suddenly something went off in her mind. *revenge.* And with that she left Jam Pony area and walked towards her apartment.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony after delivering his packages. And just when he wanted to walk over towards his locker. He was stopped by Normal. Who grapped his shoulder and pulled him into the men's room. "Normal what's the matter and why are you pulling me into the men's room? "Alec asked.  
  
Normal looked at Alec with a desiring look in his eyes. Alec suddenly felt uncomfortable hanging around Normal in the men's room. Then Normal did the one thing that Alec was scared for his whole entire life. Normal leaned in and ..  
  
TBC 


	6. Coming forward

Chapter 6 : Coming forward  
  
~~ @ Jam Pony ~~ Normal leaned forward and hugged Alec closely. Alec was petrified by Normal's actions and didn't know what to do. So he tried to get loose from his bosses grip. But that only made Normal hold on to Alec harder.  
  
"Normal? What are you doing?" Alec squealed.  
  
"Thank god you're okay. Have you been harassed by this annoying little petite girl? She's dangerous Alec, you should stay away from her until she's been arrested or something like that. She wanted to kill my golden boy!" Normal said while still holding Alec in hug.  
  
"Normal I'm fine. And I think you should let me go." Alec said.  
  
Normal hesitantly let go of Alec but in the meantime checking outside if the creepy girl hasn't come back yet to kill Alec.  
  
"Normal I'm fine, and I'm a big boy I can handle any little girl. Okay, now how about you give me a package so I can get on the road?" Alec said while thinking what the best way was to get out of Jam Pony as quick as possible.  
  
Normal nodded and gives him a package he was holding all the while. Alec took it and left. Normal looked after him, seeing him walk out of the men's room. Normal sighed hoping nothing would happen to his golden boy.  
  
~~ @ Crash ~~  
  
Alec and Sketchy were at their usual table having a pitcher of beer as usual. Sketchy was laughing because of what Alec told him. Max and Original Cindy were at their table as well, only Original Cindy was flirting with another girl at the bar. While Max was thinking how in the hell she agreed to hang out with Alec and Sketchy. Suddenly her beeper went off. She checked out, but she usually knew who it was. Logan. She slides of her barstool and walks seductively over to Alec who wasn't paying attention to her and so he was surprised when he felt someone's hand slide into his inside pocket of his jacket. He eyes followed the arm that was to his surprise connected to Max's body. He flashed her his cocky grin.  
  
"Max If you wanted to feel up my body you know all you have to do is ask politely." He said.  
  
Max deliberately ran her hands over his chest and then punched him in the stomach and quickly retrieved his phone. She slips back into her stool and calls Logan with Alec's phone. Alec glares at Max for that punch and says: "Max that's called stealing you know, taking things from people that obviously don't belong to you." Max just ignored him and waited for Logan to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Logan's voice came over the receiver.  
  
"You paged?" Max replied.  
  
"Yeah, I need a favor and bring Alec with you as well." Logan said.  
  
"Sure, we'll be right over."  
  
And with that she hung up. And tossed the phone back to its rightful owner. Alec catches the phone and treats it like it's a person.  
  
"So Max who did you call? You know my cell phone is not going to be used for calling sex numbers. Just look what you did to my poor baby. I know that she touched you and used you but I couldn't save you because some certain person punched me. Are you alrighaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!?" Alec screamed.  
  
Max had slipped off her barstool in the meantime and told O.C. that she was going over to Logan's and then walked over to Alec and she grabbed him by his ear and started walking out the door with Alec whimpering in pain about how she was pulling her ear. With that reaction she only pulled harder which only caused Alec to whimper even more. They got outside of Jam Pony before she released him.  
  
"Damn it Max! You could have ripped of my ear. Which I can tell you isn't really a pretty picture and I would be heavily mutilated by you and that would cause me to never get a girlfriend so you should prepare yourself to surrender yourself to me. Because you inflicted this on my life." Alec said mumbling to her while stroking his ear, checking it for any disfigurements.  
  
Max waited on her ninja while he was doing this. She just didn't wanted to get into another annoying argument with Alec so she just did the one thing she could think of without him backing out of helping Logan.  
  
"Oh Alec".she purred to him.  
  
"What now.?" He said angrily while turning over to look at her.  
  
She was practically hanging over her Ninja waiting for Alec to climb on behind her. Alec gulped. She motioned for him to come over to her. He slowly walked over towards her until he stood in front of her. She patted behind her on the bike. Alec slowly climbed on and put his arms around her waist. They drove off.  
  
*Oh my god, is this really going to happen? Am I finally going to spend another night with her and remember it this time? Is it actually the second time? Was it she that I slept with the other night? I mean I truly remember seeing a tattoo. Although I don't know what kind of picture it was and where it was. Well I'm truly going to enjoy it this time.* He thought smiling to himself.  
  
She finally reached Logan's place and stopped in front of his building. Alec climbed off of the bike trying to see where they were. When he recognized the surroundings as Logan's place.  
  
"Max" he whined "why are we at Logan's place? I mean it's not that I don't like a threesome but just not with him Max. You and O.C. I wouldn't mind. Sketchy... Maybe. But Logan? That's a big NO NO!! "  
  
Max rolled her eyes at him and explained the situation to him about her calling Logan on his cell phone. And that Eyes Only needed both their help.  
  
"Well it's a good thing that you didn't use my phone for calling a sex number." Alec said quickly ducking away before Max could hit him.  
  
Alec ran upstairs away from Max and half way he lost Max on the stairs so he quickly dashed towards Logan's apartment and let himself in. Silently walking into the other man's living room to watch show TV before Max showed up. He seated himself on the couch and grabbed the remote control and flipped on the TV.  
  
Logan heard something behind his back, people were talking. He silently walked over towards his living room trying to find out what was going on in there. He saw that the TV was on and walked a little bit closer. And then he noticed the stretched out legs on the couch. Alec. The X5-rogue. The royal pain in the ass. The . "ALEC!!!!" Logan's thoughts were interrupted by Max's voice screaming Alec's name. She walked into Logan's living room and saw Alec lying on Logan's couch watching TV. Alec looked at her like she was crazy for storming into Logan's place.  
  
"Maxie, maxie, didn't anyone ever taught you to knock on someone's door before entering?" He said smiling at her.  
  
This only infuriated her even more. She just literally jumped over to Alec, straddling his side and trying to suffocate him.  
  
Logan was watching this in the meantime and found it quite amusing except for the whole Max straddling Alec part. But he definitely enjoyed the Max trying to kill Alec part. But if he let her continue then he would never get this job done. So against his will he said: "You two actually look funny together like that."  
  
That comment was caught by both X5's their attention and they turned their heads into Logan's direction. They both looked back at each other and realized how this looked them two lying entangled in each other's legs. So they quickly released one and other and got up. Both embarrassed at the situation.  
  
"It's all Alec's fault he started it." Max whined at Logan.  
  
"Yeah, blame it all on Alec. So I guess it was you who left me in my bed the day before yesterday all alone not even a note of saying goodbye and all." Alec said angry. "Excuse me?" Max said. "But I don't know what the hell you are talking about and appreciate it if you would stop babbling nonsense. For your information the day before yesterday I was at home with O.C. all night we were at that new dance club so how would that make me be at your place at that day then?" Max spitted back.  
  
Alec thought about it for a minute and realized that she was right.  
  
"Sorry Maxie, I just been having trouble remembering the last few nights. I just can't seem to remember anything. All I remember is a tattoo. It's a word. Sensitive" Alec said.  
  
Logan suddenly acted all weird and started to act on edge. Alec noticed this and signaled Max with his eyes to look at Logan. Max turned her head towards Logan and saw him being uncomfortable.  
  
"Logan are you okay?" Max asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"What?! Yeah, I'm fine. Ha. So where were we?" He looked at the two X5's who were watching him like hawks. Then he suddenly sees Max mouth dropped open and Alec's too. (They both saw helicopter flying near Foggle Towers) He suddenly realized he's been made. That they both found out.  
  
"OK, I give up. I was the one who slept with Alec a few days ago. I couldn't help it. I mean it wasn't mine fault. I was drunk. I thought he was you Max. I couldn't reach you at home. And not with the beeper. So I figured you were at Alec's. But when I was there he was all I could find and I asked him where you were and he wouldn't tell me and then he invited me in for a drink so I thought why not. Maybe he would then tell me where Max was when he was drunk enough. And before I knew it I was drunk as hell and I don't know suddenly the world was spinning around me and the next morning I woke up next to Alec. And I just left quickly." All this came rushing out of Logan's mouth.  
  
Both Alec was surprised and angry but most of all totally shocked by this sudden news. He was also feeling disgusted. Being used by Max was one thing but to be used by Logan Cale. The Eyes Only guys was to much. So the only thing he knew to do was hit Logan Cale square right in the face.  
  
"You asshole you used me." Alec screamed and left Foggle Towers as fast as he could.  
  
"Max I'm sorry I just didn't .." *SLAP* Max interrupted Logan with a slap to his face. And then suddenly he realized the virus. Max realized it too.  
  
"Logan you deserve to die after what you did to Alec.You are an asshole at least have the decency when you cheat on me to do that with a girl. But I just couldn't believe you cheated on me with a guy. And of all the guys there are in the world you do it with my best friend."  
  
With that she ran out of Foggle Towers to go after Alec. Logan suddenly feels the effect of the virus. He falls to his knees and tries to call someone but he just doesn't have the strength anymore to do that. So he falls to the ground completely. Tries to call for help but all that is willing to come out of his mouth is: " Makx..." And then there were silence.  
  
The End.  
  
After word:  
  
Max caught up with Alec eventually and comforted him. And then her heat took over and the rest is nature calls. But that's another story. Which I'm not willing to continue.because I have a totally different story in mind to write. But please tell me what you think. I like reviews. 


End file.
